


He Don't Bite (YES HE DO)

by IncSpids



Series: Incspids Irondad Whump Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dehumanization, Gen, Whump, children dehumanitzed, collared and chained, no beta we die like loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncSpids/pseuds/IncSpids
Summary: Bingo Prompt(s): Dehumanization and Collared & ChainedPain.Darkness.Pulsing.Pounding.No.P… P something…PETER
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Incspids Irondad Whump Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	He Don't Bite (YES HE DO)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! Did you drink water today? If not drink some! Also leave a kudos and comment plz!!

Pain.

Darkness.

Pulsing.

Pounding.

No.

P… P something…

PETER

Tony jolts awake, trying to sit up as fast as he can, only to find that he can’t move. He tries to look through the darkness to see something, anything. But all he can see is the utter and complete absence of light. His brain, still feeling hazy for god knows what reason, processes the situation about two seconds too slow. As something akin to footsteps echo outside of whatever room he’s in, his breathing speeds up. Everything feels so familiar, too familiar. He feels like a child again. He feels like he’s back in his bedroom, frozen in bed as he turns off his flashlight and hides himself and the cookies that Jarvis snuck in under the covers as the footsteps grow closer, for fear that he’ll be punished for snacking so late. But this situation is a little more dire than hiding cookies.

Tony is brought out of his painful memories as the sound of a metal rod being slid out of place echoes throughout the room. Then his vision is suddenly flooded with light. He’s blinded for a few moments, but tries to rapidly blink away the dark spots dancing across his vision. He can’t see the door or anyone around him or… anything realy. Only the ceiling.

The ceiling with bloody red hand and footprints on it.

Tony’s heart clenches as he lets out a hoarse whisper. “Kid?”

The room is silent for a moment. He can only hear the shuffle of footprints as multiple people enter whatever room he’s stuck in. He tries turning his neck, but can’t go far before a sharp pain shoots down his entire left side. He tries to turn the other way, but freezes when a man’s face is suddenly over his.

The man stares at him, then smiles.

Tony nearly flinches, but quickly tries to play it off as a scoff.

The man must have noticed his reaction because soon enough he’s laughing. Tony really wants to punch this guy into yesterday, Kaang the Conqueror style, but this isn’t his first rodeo. He quickly takes the miniscule amount of time he’d created to assess his captor while distracted.

He’s a latino man around his late 20s-early 30’s with short black hair that’s shaved off on the sides and messily bunched on the top of his head. He has unnaturally blue eyes and a tattoo that somewhat resembles tree roots running from just above his ear then snaking down into his shirt. Tony can’t tell how tall the man is, but he seems to be on the skinnier side. Though, still muscular. Not a typical bad guy type.

“So,” the man starts as he focuses back in on Tony, resting an arm on the table (?) that Tony is strapped to as he talks, “the great Tony Stark. I see you’re finally awake. Took you long enough.”

Tony narrows his eyes. Not giving the man the satisfaction of receiving his usual snark.

“Where. The hell. Is Spiderman.”

The man over him rolls his eyes, dramatically adding an exaggerated sigh. “You’re very to the point now, aren’t you Stark? Where is that famous Stark Snark I always hear about? Either way I guess, skipping introductions isn’t good for our itinerary, so you’re going to have to wait to ask your questions until after our little presentation.”

Tony frustratedly bites the inside of his cheek to keep from cursing the guy out. He has to play it cool, for Peter’s sake. For all he knows they could be hurting the kid as they speak. So, as much as he hates it, he has to play nice. For the kid.

The billionaire glares at the man above him. “Fine. Make it quick. I have dinner reservations with my wife at six and she gets a little angry when I’m late.”

The man above him chuckles once more. “Oh.. Oh Anthony.. How long do you think you’ve been here?”

Tony’s heart nearly stops all together. What is this bastard talking about?

“Let’s see… we kidnapped you and your little pet about… hm, carry the one and add the two. Ah! Around… a month ago.”

Tony should be in shock, most likely is, but he doesn’t show it. He keeps his cool. He has to… he has to.

“Well, I guess I was late for dinner then. Not my bad if you’re greeted with a very angry wife. How about we start this itinerary of yours so I can get my kid and go home?”

The man leans his face uncomfortably close to Tony’s, then smiles. “Grand idea Stark.” He then moves back and out of Tony’s view, but yells across the room: “Experiment R, prop the table would you? We don’t want our friend to miss our little presentation of the day.”

Tony’s stomach nearly flips as the table he’s strapped to flips upright before he can even blink. He lets out a small gasp before having to bite his lip to hold back the rising bile in his throat. He takes a deep breath in as he reassesses the room.

The room is bland, white walls, white ceiling, white floor. Save for the blood coating different areas of the room in the forms of pools, prints, and splatters. Tony nearly gags once more. Which was before he noticed the other people, no, children in the room besides his captor. The one closest to a switch on the wall, Experiment R (Tony assumes), couldn’t be older than twelve. The other only looking to be about nine.

Tony does his best to glare at the man in front of him. “You sick f-”

“Ah ah ah Stark! There are children present.”

The billionaire nearly loses his temper, but the man continues speaking. “Well Anthony, I guess we should begin. It’s only right that since I know your name, you know mine.”

His captor struts up to the upright table and extends a hand. “My name is Vicente, but you can call me Vic.”

Tony frustratedly huffs at the man’s hand. “I’d love to shake on it Vic, but I’m a little tied up right now.”

The man shakes his head with a playful smile before turning to the children in the room. “How silly of me, forgetting you couldn’t shake hands. It’s hilarious, isn’t it Experiment J?”

The child, who couldn’t be older than nine, deadpans: “Yes, it’s funny.”

Tony’s heart twists at the sight of it. The small child’s eyes are so dull and… lifeless. Missing the glint of youth that made children pure. He stares at the child for a moment longer, unable to ignore the fact that their eyes are round and wide like Peter’s, then turns back to Vicente.

“You said you have a show, so show it. Then tell me what you did with Spiderman.”

Vic turns back to Tony, a dangerously gleeful look in his eyes. “Well, because you asked so nicely, Stark. We are a little ahead of schedule so I can answer a few questions.” The man walks behind Tony, seemingly grabs a chair of some sort, then sets it right in front of the billionaire as he plops himself into it.. The man sighs, then smiles. “We hurt him.”

An inferno ignites in Tony’s chest as the man continues. Growing and growing, fueled by the mounting hatred for the man in front of him.

“We made him bleed. Every spec of blood in this room comes from your precious pet. Poor little experiment, he doesn't like to play by the rules. We eventually had to force him to follow the rules, though he still rejects it. Such a pity.”

Tony grits his teeth. “I swear, as soon as I’m out of this, I will kill you.”

Vicente smiles nonetheless. “I look forward to the day Stark.” The man quickly checks his watch. “Ah! Speaking of looking forward, the presentation is about to begin. I do hope you enjoy, though, you most likely won’t.” His captor stands and moves the chair away before walking over to the child he’d called Experiment R and whispers in his ear. The child nods, then exits the room.

Tony watches the door, fear trickling into his being the more and more he waits. He knows Peter has to be involved, he has to be. There would be no other reason for this sick asshole to have a “presentation” if Peter wasn’t there.

Suddenly, the door reopens and Vicente smiles.

Experiment R opens the door as wide as possible, and Tony hears it. The rattling of chains, the shouting, the voice of an all too familiar child that’s come to be one of his own. That’s when true terror finally washes over him. But nothing makes him freeze more than when Peter is suddenly tossed into the room.

His kid, the beam of sunshine that makes everyday worth living, is covered in blood and bruises. Peter pushes himself up as much as he can, not even looking at Tony, and turns to glare at the guards.

“Quit bringing me here already, I know he hasn’t woken up yet. Don’t you guys have anything better to do? Bank to rob? Little kids’ ice cream cones to steal?” Peter snarks.

Before Tony can say anything, Vic takes the room's attention. “Oh Experiment S, aren’t you… disobedient, as always. Good thing it’s readministration day.”

Tony swears he could see the blood (whatever was left in Peter’s body) drain from his kid’s face. Though the teen locks his jaw and scowls at the man. “W- whatever, once Mr. Stark wakes up, he'll kick your ass and we’ll get out of here. Do whatever you want to me, it doesn’t matter.”

That statement is enough to shake Tony from his shock enough to elicit a scoff. Peter’s head whips around faster than lightning, eyes going as wide as dinner plates. Tony tries his best to lean forward in his constraints. “Kid you can’t be talking like that. Remember that whole conversation about self preservation?”

Instead of responding, Peter just stares at him with a mixed look that shifts from relief, to joy, then to horror. He starts to slowly shake his head, as if something had finally dawned on him. The teen turns back to Vicente shaking his head furiously. “Please, please I’ll comply don't readminister I promise I’ll listen please I don’t want him to-“

“YOU DON'T MAKE THE RULES SPIDER.”

The room falls silent. Vicente looms over Peter’s small, lithe form with a fury in his eyes. The, earlier composed, man takes a breath before returning back to the easy smile from before. “I’m afraid you have no choice, bug. This isn’t entirely for your behavior either. It’s because we need a real show, and what better way to show your pops what you can do… than with another experiment?”

Peter’s fists clench, and he stands. That’s when Tony notices the collar. That’s when he notices the thick metal collar with blinking lights and holes in it. That’s when he realizes it’s made of vibranium, and so is the chain that’s connected to the collar and rests in a guards hands.

Tony wants to tell Peter to just sit back down and listen so they don’t hurt him, but he knows better. He knows Peter, and if he thinks he has to fight then he needs to fight. Which means Tony needs to cause a distraction.

“Actually Vic-y boy, I know what he can do already so we can skip this part. If we’ve really been gone for as long as you said we’ve been then I’m sure Pepper is furious. Man oh man you don’t want to see my wife when angry, she really-“

“SHUT UP STARK”

The room falls silent once again. Vicente is nearly burning a hole through Tony’s forehead by the time he regains his composure, running his fingers through his hair with a deep sigh.

“Stark, I know you’re new here, but you should know I like when things go according to plan and stay on schedule. Call it a bit of a funny quirk of mine if you will. Though, you do make a good point. You know what Experiment S can do already…”

Their captor pauses for a moment before turning back to Peter with a vicious smile. “Well then, I guess we’ll have to adjust our plan.”

Vic makes his way in front of Peter, grabbing something that Tony can’t quite make out before approaching his kid. The man only smiles as Peter readies into somewhat of a fighting stance.

“Experiment S… I know we haven’t worked on it much, but I think we should test out pattern Alpha Starboard Savage.”

Something suddenly changes in Peter’s demeanor, then he lunges for Vicente. He nearly tackles the man to the ground, but there’s a sudden flash of green and silver, then Peter’s the one who ends up on the ground.

Tony tries not to look at it, tries not to realize what the sick bastard did to his kid. But he can’t ignore the needle and tube that was brutally stabbed through the collar and into his kids neck. Not as it empties it’s vibrant green contents into his child’s body.

“What… did you do to him…”

Vic looks at him all too happily for a man who just stabbed a child. “You’ll see”, he says in a sing-song tone.

That's when Peter moves. Well, it’s more of a jerk or twitch than a conscious movement but, Peter opens his eyes nonetheless, and Tony almost wishes he’d close them.

They’re the same eyes that would put puppies to shame. The same eyes that look to him with nothing but hope, love, and adoration. The same eyes that, moments ago, had looked to him with joy and fear. The same eyes that are now nothing but dull and lifeless.

Tony almost thought he was dead, or dying. But no. Whatever this is… it’s worse.

Peter’s eyes don’t show it, but his face does. He has pain etched across every feature. His hands writhing and grasping into the air, his legs curling in on themselves, and the gritting of his teeth as he tries to focus on something other than whatever agony he’s going through.

“Peter, buddy, it’s okay. It’s okay I’m here, don't be scared. Don’t be scared bud I’m right here, I know it hurts. I’m right here-“

“Yes,” Vicente interjects, “he’s right there Peter. Time to enact pattern Alpha Starboard Savage.”

A low whine comes from Peter as he squeezes his eyes shut. He curls in on himself further, digging his nails into his hair as tears roll down his cheeks.

Tony only takes his eyes off Peter to roll them at Vic. “Would you give up with ASS already?”

Their captor drops his smile and furrows his brow. “W- what?”

“Your oh-so-fancy plan called Alpha Something Something. The acronym spells ass. I mean, I won't complain, you came up with it so it's very fitting and all-”  
Vicente only smiles. “Well Anthony, I still hope you find it funny. Peter,” the man looks from Peter to Tony with a smile, “attack.”

Suddenly, Peter’s form blurs and before Tony can blink his kid’s face is only about a foot from him. Any sarcasm that Tony had was extinguished as soon as he meets his kid’s eyes. They aren’t empty, no, they’re enraged, bloodthirsty. And they’re looking at him, sizing him up like a lion readying to pounce. But the lion already pounced.

Peter pants as he continues to fight against the chain that keeps him from beating Tony to a pulp. It’s so.. wrong. So unlike Peter.

“What… did you do to him?”

“It’s simple, really.” Vicente leans against the wall behind him and continues to explain with a smile. “I know you know of The Savage Land. That’s where we got the ingredients for this particular serum. It truly brings out the worst in a man. The savage side, rather.”

Vicente moves to continue, but is interrupted by a small beep from a device in his ear. The man pauses for a moment, then nods to himself and turns back to face Tony. “Well, it seems we have guests. “We’ll leave you to it then. I do hope you like the improvements we’ve made to your pet. I’m sure your team will appreciate them as well.”

Tony nearly yells for the man, but as Vicente opens the door the sound of gunfire floods into the room. Instead of focusing on their captor, Tony turns back to his kid. 

Peter is still fruitlessly pulling at the collar to try to get to him. He’s near frothing at the mouth and… growling? Tony doesn’t even look away as Vicente is brought to the ground by one of Natasha’s electric darts.

“Kid, come on Petey I know you’re in there. I don’t exactly know what that shit did to you but I need you to think. We can watch movies and eat Thor’s poptarts when we get home. How’s that sound?”

Tony gets no response other than panted breathing and a grunt. He wants to try again, but is interrupted as Peter suddenly screams. His kid scratches at his ears and falls to the ground writhing. That’s when Natasha, Steve, and Rhodey burst into the room.

“Don’t worry hotshot, we’re here to save your ass… and our favorite spiderling.”

Tony looks away from his kid as Peter finally passes out. Natasha raises her arm to reveal a small sonic device. “Condensed sonic emitter. We hacked their comms system before they even knew we were here. Heard what they did to Peter.”

Tony nods, letting Steve undo his bindings and, unwillingly, carry him out of the room as Rhodey carries Peter. 

He knows he’ll be okay, hell he was unconscious for 99% of their time in captivity! But Peter… that might be a different beast to tackle.


End file.
